Ratpaw
by Rainpath
Summary: Ratpaw is a new cat in ThunderClan, born of rogue parents. Could their be a prophecy involving the young apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

A dark brown cat climbed her way out of the apprentices' den. Dustpelt, her mentor, was waiting. "Ratpaw, have a bit of fresh-kill and come to the training hollow. Spiderpaw and Mousefur are waiting." He said shortly, then turned and bounded off in the other direction.

Ratpaw groaned. She absolutely hated her name. And Spiderpaw. Out of all the apprentices, he teased her the most. Ratpaw was not Clan-born, and her rogue parents had named her "Rat". Ratpaw's parents had abandoned her near the Thunderpath, and ThunderClan took her in, though not everyone was happy about it.

Ratpaw chose a vole from the fresh-kill pile and poked at it half-heartedly.

"Well? are you going to eat that or not?" A joking voice said behind her. It was her best friend, Whitepaw.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you and Brackenfur training today?"

"Nah. Brackenfur ripped one of his pads on a sharp rock. Cinderpelt's taking care of it. The cut looks pretty nasty."

"Oh. Well, I gotta go. See you later."

As soon as Ratpaw entered the clearing, she heard, "Hello, Rat."

"Leave me alone, Spiderpaw." Ratpaw turned around, her dark gray gaze locking with Spiderpaw's yellow one.

"That's enough," Dustpelt scolded, as if she were the one who started the arguement. Ratpaw was using every ounce of control she possessed to keep from clawing Spiderpaw's eyes out.

"We're practicing battle techniques today," Mousefur announced.

The training session seemed to drag on forever. When it was finally over, Ratpaw lay down in the sun for a nap. But no sooner had she closed her eyes, Graystripe, the Clan's deputy, spotted her.

"Ratpaw!" He called, "Get up, you lazy furball! There's work to be done!"

Ratpaw winced. Another thing she hated was being called lazy.

"Yes Graystripe. I'll go join Cloudtail's hunting patrol." She meowed as she got up.

Hearing the apprentice's dejected tone, Graystripe turned back.

"Oh come on, Ratpaw. I didn't mean it."

Ratpaw looked more cheerful.

"Okay!"

"Good. Go on then."

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail!"

The white tom looked her way. Brightheart and Brambleclaw were with him.

"You wanna join the patrol? Come on then."

Ratpaw ran to Brightheart. "Hey, you," She greeted.

"We're going to Sunningrocks," Brambleclaw informed her.

Ratpaw nodded as the patrol set out.

When they reached Sunningrocks, Ratpaw wrinkled her nose. "RiverClan," She hissed.

"It's not fresh. They're not here right now," Brambleclaw pointed out.

Cloudtail perked his ears and dropped into a hunter's crouch. The tom kept silent and inched along. A second later, an unsuspecting mouse lay beneath his claws. A few minutes later, Brightheart caught a plump vole. Greenleaf is the best time for hunting.

Ratpaw heard a scrabbling noise under the brush. The muddy-brown she-cat lowered her body close to the ground and punced on a blackbird. It tried to fly away but Ratpaw grabbed its tail and pulled it down.

"Very good, Ratpaw," The apprentice smiled (if cats can smile) at Brambleclaw's praise.

Brambleclaw caught his own chipmunk, and Cloudtail another mouse after that. It wasa little past Sunhigh when the patrol returned.

"Hey, Rat," Spiderpaw called.

Ratpaw lowered her head and tried to ignore hhim, but Grasspaw, another appentice-- a very big, very fierce apprentice-- blocked her way to the fresh-kill pile.

"You answer when somone talks to you, Rat," Grasspaw growled.

Ratpaw hissed back at him.

"Grasspaw! Ratpaw!"

Both cats whirled around. This time, Firestar was the one scolding them. It was one thing to be scolded by a mentor or another warrior, but by the Clan leader? Uh-oh.

"I'm sorry, Firestar. It won't happen again."

"No, Grasspaw. I want to talk to you and Ratpaw."

Ratpaw hung her head. She and Grasspaw followed Firestar to under the Highrock.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. You're in training to be warriors! But, I expect you had reasons. I'm willing to hear both sides of the story. Grasspaw, you first."

Grasspaw looked around uneasily. "Well... I... um... I was just getting a peice of fresh-kill, and I said hi to her and she hissed at me! You need to punish this rogue, Firestar. She doesn't belong in the Clan."

Ratpaw was shocked at Grasspaw's answer. She would never have lied to Clan leader!

"Ratpaw, let's hear you side."

"Spiderpaw called me Rat, and I ignored him, and Grasspaw said I should answer when someone speaks to me, so I hissed at him!" Ratpaw explained in one breath.

"That's not true! Firestar, we can't let this rat get away with lying!"

Firestar closed his eyes. "Stay away from each other. Graystripe, Sandstorm and I will figure out which one of you is lying. Grasspaw, I want you to go on patrol with Squirrelfur."

Grasspaw nodded. Ratpaw turned to leave when Firestar stopped her.

"Ratpaw, I want to talk to you."

Ratpaw cringed, hoping it wasn't more bad news. Considering her luck today, though, it probably was.

"You mentioned Spiderpaw. Spiderpaw and your friend Whitepaw, are going to be made warriors very soon. Ferncloud's kits, Birchkit and Hollykit, are going to be made apprentices. Please make those kits feel welcome." Firestar said, before heading up to his den.

Ratpaw sighed and curled up in her nest in the apprentices' den.

Ratpaw was woken by Firestar's voice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highrock!"

When all the cats had ventured out of various places, Firestar began, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw at his side.

These to apprentices have trained hard to understand the ways of your warrior code. From now on, Spiderpaw shall be known as Spiderclaw, and Whitepaw shall be known as Whitepelt."

"Spiderclaw! Whitepelt!" The cats meowed.

"Hold on!" Firestar cried, "We have two new apprentices!"

The cats immediately calmed.

"Hollykit and Birchkit," Firestar mewed as the three kits bounded up to the Highrock.

"From now on, Hollykit and Birchkit shall be known as Hollypaw and Birchpaw."

"Hollypaw! Birchpaw!" The crowd chorused.

Ratpaw sighed and lay down, exhausted, in her nest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reveiw! Here's the next chapter of Ratpaw:

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I do, however, own Ratpaw.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the ferns. Ratpaw groggily opened her steel-gray eyes. She looked around for Whitepaw, then she remembered. Whitepaw was Whitepelt now. And she had kept her vigil last night, meaning she'd be sleeping the warriors' den from now on. Ratpaw felt a pang of sadness.

Dustpelt, Shrewtail and Brambleclaw were hanging around together.

"Ratpaw!" Shrewtail called, "Could you get Birchpaw for me?"

"And Hollypaw!" Brambleclaw added. Ratpaw nodded and turned to the apprentices' den once again. She poked the two six-moon-old cats with a sheathed claw. Ratpaw walked back to the mentors with Birchpaw and Hollypaw right behind her.

"Hi, Birchpaw. Ready for your first day of training?" Brambleclaw mewed.

Birchpaw nodded excitedly.

Suddenly, the dawn patrol, which consisted of Graystripe, Cloudtail and Brackenfur, burst into the clearing.

"Rogues!" They cried, "Rogues are attacking!"

"Hollypaw, Birchpaw! Go to the elders! Grasspaw, Ratpaw! Come with us!" Dustpelt commanded.

When the warriors, Grasspaw and Ratpaw arrived at the training hollow, they found at least twelve rogue cats there, waiting.

The leader, a dark, muddy brown tom with blue-gray eyes, stepped up."ThunderClan! We wish to bring you no harm. We only ask that you let us hunt for a few days inyour territory. Prey is scarce where we live." The tom's eyes scanned the cats and his gaze landed on Ratpaw. She shivered.

"You," The tom hissed, his eyes narrowing, "What is your name?"

Firestar hissed and stepped up. "You asked if you could hunt in ThunderClan territory. The answer is no. You do not have the right to inquire about my apprentices," he snarled.

"But that apprentice is not Clan-born, is she?" He insisted.

"No she is not."

"You stole her from us!" The other cat cried.

"No, they didn't!" Ratpaw growled, "I was abandoned. They found me."

"Your original name was Rat, was it not?"

Ratpaw nodded.

"Rat, you are my neice. The rogues had a fight with ShadowClan, and that's where Maple, your mother and my sister, gave birth. She saved your brother, Tsunami, but she died soon after."

Ratpaw's eyes widened. A handsome silver-blue tom stepped forward. How did her brother end up like that and with a respectable name while she ended up ugly and the name Rat?

"Rat," Tsunami said.

"Tsunami?"

"Look! the Rat has a brother! A rogue!" Spiderclaw jeered.

Tsunami glared. "Rat-- Ratpaw, come live with the rogues! You have no family in ThunderClan.

Ratpaw looked helplessly at Firestar. Se loved ThunderClan,but the prospect of living with her family-- she didn't know what to do.

Firestar just stared. "It's your choice."

"Tsunami-- I want to get to know you, but ThunderClan's been my home for so long, I can't leave it."

Tsunami nodded. "Alright, Rat."

Firestar spoke up. "Tsunami, if you want to know Ratpaw better, you could join ThunderClan.

"What!" Spiderclaw and Grasspaw yowled together. "More rogues!"

Tsunami's gray eyes sparked. "Yes!" Then he turned to his and Ratpaw's uncle. "If... that's okay, Oak."

Oak narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The rogues began to leave, and the depu, a calico named Tina, turned and snarled, "You are traitors."


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar stood on the Highrock and called on the cats. "Cats of ThunderClan!" He called, "We have a new apprentice. Tsunami, you shall be known as Tsunamipaw. (A/N: Long name, I know!) Brightheart, you sall be his mentor."

Brightheart's eye lit up at the mention of er first apprentice. She didn't think she'd ever have an apprentice, considering her mottled face. Cloudtail and Whitepelt cheered the loudest.

Tsunamipaw bounded down the Highrock to greet Brightheart. Ratpaw mewed and Tsunamipaw licked her shoulder.

Tsunamipaw and Ratpaw headed into the apprentices' den for some well-deserved rest.

Ratpaw pounced on a small squirrel. Dustpelt nodded. "Very good, Ratpaw. You'll be a fine hunter one day."

Shrewtail and Birchpaw were working on Birchpaw's hunting skills on the other side of the clearing. Brightheart and Tsunamipaw were mock-battling. Tsunamipaw winked a gray eye at her as she and Dustpelt finshed their lesson. Ratpaw picked up her catches-- two voles and a squirrel-- and raced back to camp.

Ratpaw dropped the two voles in the fresh-kill pile and took the squirrel to a spot under the shade of an oak tree.

"Can I join ya?"

Ratpaw looked up. It was Whitepelt. Ratpaw nodded.

"Hey, I saw your brother. He's a good hunter."  
Ratpaw nodded again.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"It's just the fact that I took Tsunamipaw away from everything he knows, and our uncle, and--"

"And who do you think made that decision?" A voice interuppted Ratpaw's ranting.

The apprentice gasped and whirled around. "Don't scare me like that again!" She mewed. Tsunamipaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. Ratpaw narrowed her gray eyes. Whitepelt laughed a little, too. Ratpaw snorted. "Wanna go on a hunting patrol with me?"

Whitepelt and Tsunamipaw nodded. Birchpaw bounded up to them. "Can I come too?" He pleaded.

Tsunamipaw playfully batted the young apprentice's ear. "Sure, little guy." He meowed. The four cats walked in to the woods together.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short chapter. But I'll have the 4th one up tomorrow! Thank you for the reveiws! I don't own Warriors!

--Starlit Moonshadow


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I have all the chaps to chapter 10 done, and I'm updatng twice a week. So there!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ratpaw.

Cinderpelt walked through soft, fluffy snow. It's the middle of Greenleaf, she thought, it shouldn't be snowing.

The ThunderClan medicine cat walked toward a single tree in the world of white. Cinderpelt looked up into the tree. Strange, she thought, this tree still has leaves,

Ciderpelt looked up into the sky. The stars of Silverpelt smiled back at her. Suddenly, the gray tabby she-cat heard hissing. Hundreds of gray rats streamed from everywhere, their red eyes gleaming. A silvery star rocketed down from StarClan, and took the shape of a golden-brown tabby with kind gray-green eyes. The rats faded, and it seemed as if every cat that had ever lived chorused her name: Braveheart.

Cinderpelt awoke. "I must tell Firestar," she muttered.

"What was life like with the rogues?" Whitepelt asked Tsunamipaw.

"Wasn't much," The silver-blue tom replied.

"Did you have any friends?" Whitepelt continued.

"Yeah, my best friend was a gray tom named Wren."

"Uh-huh."

Dustpelt approahed them. "Has anyone seen Ratpaw?"

Whitepelt and Tsunamipaw looked confused. "She said she was going on a patrol with you and Ferncloud."

Dustpelt shook his head. "Only Birchpaw came with us."

Leafpaw came over, having overheard them. "She's in Cinderpelt's den. She's very sick."

Ratpaw's sides heaved up and down with effort. Her eyes were glassy. "Cinderpelt, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice cracked and broken with pain.

"Don't speak," Cinderpelt chided her gently.

Ratpaw let out a series of racking coughs, and lay her head down on a pile of moss. Cinderpelt pushed some poppy seeds near Ratpaw's mouth. "Chew those. They'll take some of the pain away."

Whitepelt, Tsunamipaw, and Dustpelt appeared at the entrance to the cave. Cinderpelt looked up. "Shoo." She hissed. "She needs rest."

Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt reluctantly left, but Dustpelt stayed. "When is she due back for training?"

If looks could kill, Dustpelt would be a hundred feet under the ground by now. "I don't know."

Dustpelt ducked his head respectfully and backed out of the den.

Firestar stepped in. "Is she going to be okay?"

Cinderpelt looked at the now-sleeping form of Ratpaw. The medicine cat shook her head. "I don't think she'll make it-- I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know how to treat it." Cinderpelt looked ashamed, and Firestar knew she was thinking of Silverstream.

"Think positively," Firestar reminded er, then he too, left.

"Hang on, Ratpaw. Hang on," Cinderpelt whispered.

* * *

Well! That was very short. I'll try to update tomorrow, or maybe later tonight. Bye-bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the fifth chapter, everyone.**

* * *

Tsunamipaw paced restlessly in frony of the apprentices' den. Whitepelt looked on worriedly.

"Tsunamipaw! Stop it!" She finally cried. Tsunamipaw whipped around.

"I can't, Whitepelt! My only sister is so sick she can't stay awake!"

Whitepelt was taken aack. She barely knew Tsunamipaw, but he'd never yelled at any cat since he arrived at ThunderClan. Truthfully, Witepelt kind of liked Tsunamipaw, and she had thought about taking the silver-blue apprentice as a mate once he became a warrior. Whitepelt turned and headed into the warriors' den. Tsunamipaw looked at her and suddenly felt bad. It wasn't Whitepelt's fault Ratpaw was so sick. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that.

Cinderpelt stood over Ratpaw, who was sleeping again. She had placed a peice of cold water-soaked moss on the apprentice's forehead. The little cat had been burning up. Cinderpelt began to ponder the dream again, the one she had the night before Ratpaw got sick.

'Wat did it mean? Who is "Braveheart"?' Hundreds of questions raced through the StarClan-chosen medicine cat's mind. The string of endless unanswered queries halted abruptly when Ratpaw moaned pitifully. Cinderpelt put some basil in front of Ratpaw. "Chew it."

Ratpaw chewed the basil leaves and swallowed.

"Good girl," Cinderpelt mewed as Leafpetal came in with three voles. "I couldn't carry the moss, too. I'll be right back."

Cinderpelt placed a vole in Leafpetal's nest for when the cat returned. Ratpaw took the smallest vole. Leafpetal came back with a wad of black moss soaked in water.

"Drink this," Leafpetal instructed.

Ratpaw happily obeyed, and sucked the cool, refreshing water out of the moss.

When the three cats had finished eating, Tsunamipaw walked into the den. "You okay, Ratpaw?" He asked.

Ratpaw gave a feeble nod. "I'm getting better," She replied.

"Tsunamipaw, I understand that you're worried, but whatever Ratpaw has could be contagious. Besides that, she need even more rest now. If there's any change in her condition, you'll e the first to know." Cinderpelt told him.

Ratpaw lay her head down again. "Sleep, Ratpaw." Cinderpelt's voice was the last thng the she-cat heard before drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Sort of a filler chapter-- Chapter six should be up by Friday the 17th.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Warriors_**. They belong to Erin Hunter.

* * *

"Ratpaw, Ratpaw," A blue-grey she-cat called to the apprentice.

"Who are you?" Ratpaw asked the StarCan-sent cat.

"My name is Bluestar. I was leader before Firestar."

Ratpaw was shocked.

"Ratpaw, listen to me. There isn't much time. There is danger in this new place. A cat, much like the Sharptooth of The Tribe Of Rushing Water, lives here. You must chase it away, or all of the cats in all of the Clans will die. Help the cats, Ratpaw! Help your Clanmates!"

Bluestar faded, and Ratpaw woke up.

Leaf came running, and Cinderpelt limping behind her.

"Ratpaw! What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"I-It was just a dream. Sorry I disturbed your sleep." Ratpaw apoligized.

"Sleep! It's nearly Sunhigh!" Cinderpelt gasped. Then she laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better!" Ratpaw exclaimed, "It must've been those mint and basil leaves you gave me yesterday."

Cinderpelt looked skeptical. "If you say so... But if you feel the least bit of pain, come back here. I don't know what kind of illness you had, and it may just come in bouts."

Ratpaw nodded. "Bye, and thank you, Cinderpelt, Leaf."

"Ratpaw!" Whitepelt screeched.

Tsunamipaw bounded through the trees.

"Ratpaw!"

Whitepelt's eyes narrowed at Tsunamipaw. Then she turned to Ratpaw. "How are you?"

"Better..." Ratpaw noticed the tension between Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt. "Alright, what happened?"

Tsunamipaw opened his mouth to speak, but Dustpelt called.

"Ratpaw! There's work to be done!"

Ratpaw looked towards her mentor. "Yes, Dustpelt. I just came back from Cinderpelt's. I was saying hi."

Dustpelt narrowed his amber eyes. "Brightheart and Brackenfur are going on a hunting patrol. Tsunamipaw, I want you and Spiderclaw to patrol the border."

"Mousebrain," Whitepelt hissed once he was gone.

Tsunamipaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter before realizing that he and Whitepelt were fighting.

Ratpaw rolled her eyes.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Oh, no! They're getting shorter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own WARRIORS. Erin Hunter does.

* * *

"I'm going away for a while."

"_Why_, though?"

"Bluestar came to me in a dream."

Whitepelt looked frustrated. "You kmow StarClan only sends dreams to medicine cats and leaders."

"Oh? Then what about Brambleclaw?" Ratpaw challenged.

Whitepelt couldn't think of a reply.

"Told ya."

"I'm coming too. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into."

"Okay. Now I just have to tell Tsunamipaw."

Ratpaw spotted the silver-blue tom near the fresh-kill pile, chewing in a mouse.

"Hey," Ratpaw greeted.

"Oh-- Hi,"Tsunamipaw replied distantly.

"You sound excited."

Tsunamipaw snorted. "Whitepelt and I are still fighting."

"I'm aware of that. You really like her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda."

"Just make up with her. She really likes you too, but her pride won't her apologize."

"What about _my_ pride?"

"Do you want my advice or not?"

Tsunamipaw stayed silent.

"Look, Whitepelt and I are leaving for a few days."

"What? Why?"

"Because StarClan sent me a dream that said I should try to find a "Sharptooth" like the one that hunted the cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Yunno what? I think you're insane. But I'm coming with you, because you're my sister and I love you."

"Awww, thanks," Ratpaw meowed sarcastically.

"I'm going to apologize to Whitepelt," Tsunamipaw bounded over to the beautiful white she-cat, where she was sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

"Whitepelt!" He called. With a knowing glance to the two young cats,Sandstorm left them.

"I'm so sorry!" He began, "I was such a mousebrain."

"No," Whitepelt silenced him, "It was my fault too. Fighting between us was one of the worst thngs that's ever happened to me!"

Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt touchd noses.

"All is forgiven?" Tsunamipaw asked.

"All is forgiven." Whitepelt assured him.

Ratpaw came up. "Aww, how sweet," she teased.

Tsunamipaw cuffed her ear playfully. "We'll leave when it gets dark."

Ratpaw nodded. "I'm going to go hunt."

Ratpaw was glad for the chance to hunt alone in the woods. The first signs of Leaf-Fall were beginning to show. The she-cat heard scrabbling near a maple tree. "Maple," she whispered, "my mother."

Ratpaw pondered what her mother might have looked like. She imagined Maple with a beautiful golden-brown pelt and silver-gray eyes full of life. Ratpaw daydreamed a little more before the caw if a crow startled her awake, and she'd realized she'd lost her prey.

"Fox dung," she hissed under her breath.

A scrawny mouse scuttled into a bush on Ratpaw's starboard side. The cat stepped lightly and easily, and pounced on the rodent. She bit its neck, killing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I just wanted to let you know… I have all the way up to chapter 15 written out, and I know where this is going (I am so very proud) and I think this fic should be about 20-25 chapter (My longest fic yet!).

Disclaimer: I don't own WARRIORS. It belongs to Erin Hunter (Who I recently learned is TWO people).

"Ready?" Ratpaw asked.

"Yeah," Whitepelt answered. Tsunamipaw just nodded.

"Right. Let's go," Ratpaw led the way out of the camp.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Ratpaw, Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt froze. "Ashfur," Whitepelt began.

"What are you doing?"

"Ashfur! Please! You have to let us go!" Ratpaw exclaimed.

"Why? Some StarClan-sent mission?"

The three friends glanced at each other.

"Yes," Tsunamipaw replied.

Ashfur's eyes opened wide. "Wh- How?"

"Dreams," Ratpaw quickly told him.

"I'm coming. You apprentices need a mature warrior to help."

"Hey!" Whitepelt exclaimed.

"You may be a warrior, but you have little experience," Ashfur pointed out.

"Ashfur," Tsunamipaw began, "You _have_ to stay here. Don't tell any cat where we've gone, but if we're not back by New-Leaf, tell Firestar that we've joined StarClan."

Ashfur nodded reluctantly after hesitating a moment. "Good luck," the dark gray warrior touched Tsunamipaw's muzzle. He did the same to Whitepelt and Ratpaw.

Tsunamipaw, Whitepelt and Ratpaw took off out of the clearing. But Tsunamipaw's words struck fear into Ratpaw's heart. Would she ever see ThunderClan again? Would se join StarClan as an apprentice, not a warrior? Would she even go to StarClan?


	9. Chapter 9

Another update! I have some new characters in the 15th chapter... I'm gonna say is that you'll meet some very...interesting members of Ratpaw and Tsunamipaw's family.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I'd be writing this story?

Ashfur trotted back to camp. The dark gray tom was a loyal warrior, but it hurt him not to tell what happened to Whitepelt to a frantic Cloudtail and a very upset Brightheart.

"StarClan, why?" Sobbed Whitepelt's mother.

"Brightheart, all of ThunderClan grieves for your's and Cloudtail's loss," Firestar meowed sympathetically. The orange-pelted leader touched noses to his nephew.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw called.

"What?"

"Ratpaw and Tsunamipaw are missing."

A/N: Originally, I was going to end the chapter there, but after looking at it typed, I decided I would add a little bit of Chapter 10, but be warned: Chapter 10 will be VERY short.

"Where exactly are you going?" Whitepelt asked Ratpaw. Her friend had a dark look in her gray-green eyes.

"Ratpaw?"

"Shut up!"

Whitepelt was taken aback.

"Ratpaw!" Tsunamipaw yelled.

The brown apprentice's legs buckled. Her skull crashed against a stone, cracking it. Ratpaw was dead.

Wow. That was... extremely short. DO NOT WORRY. ALL OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, another chappie! (Wow, this is really getting updated alot now, isn't it?)

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

"Rat?"

Ratpaw's eyes opened.

"Wh- what happened?" She asked.

"You hit your head on a rock. You're with StarClan now," A brown she-cat replied.

"So... I'm dead?"

"In a sense," The cat said, her silver-green eyes glittering.

"What?"

"No time for explanations now. Rat, do you know who I am?"

Ratpaw shook her head no.

"My name is Maple. Ratpaw, I am your mother."

"Ratpaw! Ratpaw, wake up! Please!" Whitepelt nosed Ratpaw's still-warm body. Tsunamipaw looked on stoically.

"Tsunamipaw," Whitepelt whispered, leaning against the big tom. He lay his head on top of hers, trying to comfort her-- and himself. Then, right before their very eyes, Ratpaw's sides lifted up and down. Her gray-green eyes flickered open.

"Ratpaw!" Whitepelt's delighted shriek cut through the thick air. The brown she-cat staggered to her paws. Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt rushed forward.

Ratpaw nuzzled her best friend, then greeted her brother.

"What-- How?" Tsunamipaw asked, bewildered.

* * *

Another chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter! Hope you like it! (You all know that 15th chapter I've been talkin about? It's now 3 pages long in my notebook! Of coarse, it'll be smaller when it's typed, but still...)

Disclaimer: Don't own WARRIORS. Erin Hunter does.

"StarClan granted me another life," Ratpaw replied.

"But they only do that for leaders!" Whitepelt cried.

"No, my mother-- our mother, Tsunamipaw!-- said my work was not yet done, and StarClan gave me another life."

"Did she say anything about this wild goose chase that we're on?" Tsunamipaw asked impatiently.

"Yes. They said that there are other...things who would want to threaten the four Clans, and that we would have to go through a forest of Twoleg buildings until we come to a cliff. That;s when we would find out what it is."

" 'Hundreds of Twoleg buildings'?" Whitepelt repeated in fear.

"Don't worry, Whitepelt. We'll get through this together," Tsunamipaw reassured her.

"We better get started-- it's a long way away," Ratpaw mewed.

"Can we hunt first? We need to build up our strength. Leaf-bare will soon be upon us," Tsunamipaw suggested.

"Yeah," Ratpaw said.

The three cats seperated. Tsunamipaw walked a little ways into the woods before he dropped into a hunters' crouch. He smelled a rabbit. The furry animal was calmly eating grass. The wind changed direction and carried Tsunamipaw's scent over to the rodent. It darted off, and the cat followed it. The rabbit used its powerful hind legs to bound through the tall grass. Tsunamipaw was starting to fall behind. With a new spurt of energy, the silver-blue tom jumped into the air and landed on the rabbit. He killed it swiftly.Tsunamipaw trotted back into the clearing to see Ratpaw and Whitepelt waiting for him. Whitepelt had caught two voles, and Ratpaw two mice. He added his kill to te little pile they had created, which the three cats divided easily. When they had finished, Whitepelt stood.

"Ready to go?" She asked her two companions.

All of a sudden, something crashed through the bush near Tsunamipaw. The tom jumped up, startled. The cats could tell it was a dark tabby cat. It lay down, panting. Who was it?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

"Ashfur?" Ratpaw asked in wonder.

"Ratpaw!" He cried, "Firestar has ordered a patrol of Brambleclaw, Squirrelfur and Brackenfur to find you!"

Ratpaw was shocked. "What?"

"Cinderpelt. she had a dream, and she thought she had figured it out. Then she met at the half-moon with the other medicine cats and they thought you left to destroy the Clans!"

"What!"

"Listen, every Clan has a patrol out looking for you. I came to warn you-- they're hunting you as we speak."

"_NO!_"

"And Cloudtail and Brightheart want you dead. They think you killed Whitepelt."

"I would never--"

"I know. That's why I came to warn you."

Tsunamipaw stepped up. "Thank you, Ashfur. I appreciate your helping my sister." Ratpaw caught a flicker of over-protection in her brother's eyes.

"I told you we should never have invited rogues into the Clan," Spiderclaw muttered to Grasspaw.

"And Whitepelt was her friend!" Mousefur hissed with distaste.

ThunderClan was in a rage against Ratpaw.

Cinderpelt was in her den, conversing with Leafstem.

"What if I was wrong? What if I'm turning the Clan against Ratpaw for nothing?" Cinderpelt mewed worriedly.

"Don't fret," Leafstem comforted, "StarClan will send another dream if something absolutely terrible will happen to the Clan."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Another update, and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, I'm almost done withchapter20, so if you want to see it, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? It is? Ooooooh, ok. I don't own WARRIORS. Erin Hunter does.

* * *

"I'm coming with you, Ratpaw, and that's final." Ashfur said stubbornly.

Ratpaw couldn't think of anything to say to the hard-headed gray tom. Besides, she kind of liked the fact that Ashfur would be coming with them.

Tsunamipaw didn't.

His eyes flickered with love for his sister and common sense. "Alright," He finally said.

Ashfur looked relieved. "We'd better get started," He flicked his tail for them to follow.

They were all too willing to obey, and the four of them ran on and on. They ran till their sides hurt and their paws were cracked and bleeding. They ran till they couldn't run any longer.

Whitepelt collapsed on the grass, panting. Tsunamipaw lay down next to her.

Ratpaw sat down in a sunny patch, letting the golden orb warm her. She closed her gray-green eys and breathed deeply. They were away from the clans-- faraway. Ratpaw hoped their scent would be masked by the dirt and mud they had rolled in.

"Where are we?" Ashfur asked her.

"I don't know, but it's a good place to rest and hunt," She replied.

"Do you want to..." Ashfur began.

"Do I want to what, Ashfur?"

"Do you want to go hunting with me?"

Ratpaw thought about this. "Sure."

The two cats scanned the clearing, searching for food. There was no scent of prey, but something else, something vaguely familiar...

* * *

Oooooh, cliffy. Where the cats are may surprise you... Then again, maybe it won't. 


	14. Chapter 14

"_ThunderClan!_" Ashfur suddenly cried.

"What?"

"ThunderClan! I know where we are! Remember, you hadn't joined the Clan then, but I'm sure you've heard stories-- you know the ones about ThunderClan leaving because the Twolegs were destroying our old home?"

"Great StarClan!"

"Yes, we are in the Clans' old home."

"We traveled _far_."

"Yes, we did. Although we didn't travel over mountains..."

"What?"

"Oh--Oh, nevermind."

"Come on, we need to find prey," Ratpaw called over her shoulder to Ashfur.

The dark gray tabby tom seemed to snap out of a trance. He followed her throught the bare, exposed dirt. Ashfur and Ratpaw could hear the roar of a Twoleg monster in the distance, still killing the great elm, maple, fir and all other types of trees. Ratpaw closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise.

"We're not going to find anything alive here," She whispered, and turned away.

Ashfur sniffed. He crouched low, and pounced. He came back up with a mouse. After a while, Ratpaw caught a scrawny vole.

"Let's head back," Ashfur suggested.

The two cats arrived to see Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt standing over a rabbit.

"_NO!_" Ashfur shrieked. He lunged towards Tsunamipaw's rabbit and threw itinto the woods.

"What?" Whitepelt asked, hungry eyes looking to the trees.

"Whitepelt, do you not remember? Every cat that ate those rabbits died."

Realization dawned on Whitepelt's pretty features.

"All we caught was a mouse and a vole," Ratpaw mewed sadly.

"I caught a squirrel and a blackbird," Whitepelt replied.

"We have enough for everyone," Whitepelt said as she gave the blackbird to Tsunamipaw. The cats finished, and Whitepelt stood up.

"I think we should leave. We'll starve if we stay here," She meowed.

"Why don't we stay here for the night and leave in the morning?" Tsunamipaw suggested.

"I don't know," Ratpaw mewed uncertainly.

"I think Tsunamipaw's right. We should stay here and leave in the morning." Ashfur put in.

"Alright," Ratpaw and Whitepelt agreed reluctantly.

* * *

**Sorry for updating so late, guys! I'm starting Chapter 21, so updates will be more frequent! (Plus, it's SPRING BREAK, so I have lots o' time to update.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Ratpaw's eyes shot open at the sound of a tree falling. Whitepelt was already on her feet, shaking. Tsunamipaw stood beside her protectively.

"Where's Ashfur?" Ratpaw cried.

"I'm right here," the dark gray warrior grumbled.

"I want to leave. Now," the brown apprentice said shakily, fear rising in her voice.

"We are," Tsunamipaw told her, "but I want to see--"

"NO!" Whitepelt screeched.

Ashfur, Ratpaw and Tsunamipaw looked at her oddly.

"Whitepelt?" Tsunamipaw asked tentatively.

Whitepelt's blue eyes were filled with fear. "Don't. Please."

Tsunamipaw seemed to understand. "Let's go," He said.

Whitepelt looked grateful. The four cats bounded out of the clearing, the scents of RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan filling their sensative nostrils.

"These aren't very old scents-- only about eight moons," Tsunamipaw noticed.

"The four Clans left around that time, they should be," Ashfur remarked.

Suddenly, the wind changed and carried the stench of crowfood and somethng else to the cats.

"Rogues!" Whitepelt gasped.

"Run!" Ratpaw screeched.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Where we're going is of no concern to you," Tsunamipaw hissed.

"You pass through rogue territory, Clan cats," A black she-cat emerged fom the shadows.

Tsunamipaw's eyes widened. "**_NIGHT_**!"

"Tsunami?" The she-cat asked in disbelief. Then she quickly regained her earlier hostile composure. She narrowed her green-gray eyes, the trademark of Ratpaw's family.

"You know her?" Whitepelt hissed.

"Remember Oak, mine and Ratpaw's uncle?" Tsunamipaw whispered.

"Yes," Whitepelt replied.

"Well, this is his daughter, Night. She's our cousin."

"What happened to Oak, Night!" Ratpaw demanded.

"Who are you?" Night asked.

"I'm your cousin, Rat," She growled.

"Ah, yes," Night spat, "Rat. The rogue who turned ThunderClan."

"I wasn't even three moons old!" Ratpaw defended herself.

"Answer her question, Night," Tsunamipaw growled.

"Oak. You wanted to know about Oak," Night hissed, "well, he's dead. A badger attacked him. The old mousebrain was too weak to fight it off."

"You sound so heartbroken," Ashfur muttered.

Night glared at him. "Oak was an idiot."

"So you suceeded him," Tsunamipaw stated.

"Yes," She replied skeptically.

"Will you let us pass?"

Night hesitated. "What do I get in return?" The rogue leader asked.

"What do you want?" Tsunamipaw inquired.

"The Twolegs are here. There isn't much food. I want thirty pieces of prey."

"Thirty pieces!" Ratpaw and Ashfur cried.

"In a quarter moon."

Whitepelt nearly died. "But that isn't possible!"

Tsunamipaw silenced her with a quick glance. "Night was always demanding impossible things," He whispered, "this is no different."

"You four will stay with us," The she-cat told them.

Ratpaw, Tsunamipaw, Ashfur and Whitepelt followed Night and Tina into the rogue camp. Ashfur ran up to the calico deputy to speak with her.

"What does your name mean?" He asked her.

Tina stiffened. "It's a kittypet name."

"Did you live with Twolegs?"

"For twelve moons."

Ashfur said a polite goodbye to Tina and went back to the other three cats.

"She's a kittypet!"

"What? Who?" Whitepelt asked.

"Tina! The deputy! She was a kittypet!"

"I could have told you that," Tsunamipaw snorted. Ashfur and the silver-blue tom had been on better terms after getting used to each other.

"Come on, we have to get thirty pieces of prey in a quarter moon. We'd better get started." Ratpaw said.

"Okay." Whitepelt and Ratpaw ran far in to what was left of the woods. Tsunamipaw and Ashfur darted the other way, after they decided to meet back at moonhigh.

* * *

Wow. I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys, I'm all the way up to Chapter twenty-two in my notebook, and I finished the climax of the story. You may see Chapter twenty-one by Saturday, You may only get to see up to Chapter eighteen by then. Just to let you know, ok? Oh, and I haven't read Starlight yet, but I heard that Ashfur and Brambleclaw were fighting over Squirrelflight, so should I change Ashfur to Rainwhisker, or just keep him? Please let me know!

* * *

_**After hunting**_ from Sunhigh to Moonhigh, the cats still hadn't caught much prey. Tsunamipaw and Ashfur caught a vole, a squirrel and a mouse. The she-cats had caught two mice and a blackbird.

"Twenty-four pieces to go," Ratpaw commented sadly, looking at thier meager catch for half a day's hunting.

"Tsunami!"

Ratpaw's brother turned towards the voice. "River!"

A gray tom bounded towards the cats.

"How have ya been?" River asked.

"Well enough. You remember my sister, Ratpaw."

"Of course! Milady," River bowed his head respectfullyto her and Whitepelt. "And who is this lovely young kitten?"

"I'm Whitepelt, and that's Ashfur," She replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both."

"Same here," Ashfur meowed.

"I heard your cousin wants ya to catch thirty pieces of prey," River commented.

"Yes," Ratpaw answered.

"Well, I'll help ya."

Whitepelt was stunned. "Why?"

"Thirty pieces of prey? That's more 'an we need. An' it's outrageous. Night's an old mousebrain. You and I both know it, Tsunami."

"Thanks, River, but Night will catch you."

"Night can go chase her own tail. My friend needs help. And you know all the toughness in Night is just an act. She wouldn't have the heart to punish one of her own."

"Well, thank you, River, but we need to get some sleep."

"Come on, I'll show you where your going to sleep." River led the way to a den on the other end of the camp. The tired ThunderClan cats followed him and fell gratefully asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. That was pretty short.**


	17. Chapter 17

Three more dawns had passed in the rogue camp. Whitepelt, Ratpaw, Tsunamipaw and Ashfur were down to twelve more pieces of prey. Quickly, though, those days had passed. (**A/N: Mainly because the authoress is too lazy to write about them.**)

"ThunderClan cats," Night called.

"Yes?" Tsunamipaw answered his cousin.

"You caught the thirty pieces of prey I asked for, and I said I would ket you go. Rogues are cats of honor, Tsunami. You may go."

River came up to Tsunamipaw. "My friend, I will miss you," He said. He dipped his head to the cats, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, River. Good hunting," Ratpaw called over her shoulder as they left.

The four cats traveled trough the other cats' old homes. That night, the friends decided to stay in an abandoned barn. As soon as Ratpaw fell asleep, though, she was tormented by dreams.

_"Ratpaw!" Maple called._

_"Mother!"_

_"Ratpaw, my sweet," Maple mewed as she cuddled her daughter. Suddenly, Ratpaw had a question._

_"Maple," She began, "why is my name Rat?"_

_Maple seemed taken aback. "My darling, your name was going to be Silk. You reminded me of the time I stayed with Twolegs-- they had a bed for me made of this silken cloth. You reminded of happier times."_

Ratpaw was jolted awake. Silk? Was that her name? Not Rat?

"Tsunamipaw!" She hissed.

"Wha?" The tom mewed groggily.

"Maple sent me another dream! My name's not Rat, it's Silk!"

"Maple sent you a dream?"

"Yes!"

"Well, at least it means that StarClan is with us," Tsunamipaw yawned, "get some sleep. You'll need it."

Ratpaw obeyed, and didn't have another dream.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

The cats set off, determined to find the Twoleg builings they were told about. Thwy walked a little ways, then caught the scent of other cats. Rogues? No, it couldn't be. They didn't smell like rogues. And there were only two.

A sleek black cat jumped out of the bushes. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Ravenpaw?" Ashfur asked.

The cat Ashfur had called Ravenpaw stared at him disbelievingly. "Ashfur?"

Aha! New chapter! And people, I need at least three reviews before I post the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! I **really** need you to answer this question in your review: **Should I change Ashfur to Rainwhisker?** See, I haven't read Starlight yet, but people are saying that Squirrelflight and Ashfur are together... (Though I seriously wanted her to be with Brambleclaw)... and I don't know if I should change Ashfur to Rainwhisker. So, please review (I need at least 3 reviews to update the next chapter) and answer my question.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Ashfur looked towards Ratpaw, who was quietly munching on a mouse in Barley and Ravenpaw's barn. "StarClan-sent mission."

Ashfur explained briefly what had happened so far. "Patrols might come her, looking for her. Tell them that Whitepelt's alive, and they don't need to worry about any danger from Ratpaw."

"Will do," Ravenpaw meowed, "you'd best be on your way. I'll make sure you aren't in any danger."

"Thank you," Ratpaw whispered, feeling very small.

"You're very welcome. Now go!"

The cats traveled for the rest of the day. By sunset, they had reached their destination. The Twoleg towers soared high above their heads. Twolegs and monsters were everywhere. It was all very loud and very nerve-wracking. (**A/N: For all that don't get it, they're in the city.**) The companions walked on and on, taking in all the noise and sights and scents and confusion. Twoleg garbage was strewn everywhere, and it was very disgusting. (**A/N: No offense to people who live in cities... I just don't think cats that live in the forest would be used to it.**)

"Me-ow!" A scrawny orange cat and an equally scrawny gray tabby tom sidled up to Whitepelt and Ratpaw.

"Get away from me, you piece of filth!" Ratpaw screeched. Whitepelt scrathed the gray's nose. Tsunamipaw and Ashfur got ready to attack.

"Now, now," The orange tom said, backing up, "We're only trying to help. You look lost."

"We don;t need your help," Tsunamipaw hissed.

"The pretty ladies need a tom who knows his way around," The gray tabby insisted.

"Leave!" Ashfur warned.

"No! Leave the she-cats to us, and then we'll let you go."

"We will never go with you," Whitepelt growled.

"Now, that isn't for you to decide, now is--" The brown tom never got to complete his sentence. Ratpaw had leapt at him, and caused a killing bite to his neck. City-cat skills would never match up to the skills of a forest-warrior.

"It isn't for me to decide? It sure looks like it was," She hissed menacingly.

The gray cat gave Ratpaw a fearful stare, then vanished.

"Nice going, sis," Tsunamipaw congratulated.

* * *

Ok, so how was is? Tell me in your review! Don't forget to answer my question!


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. And the votes are in--Ashfur stays! Anyway, here's chapter nineteen!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors._**

* * *

"I'm _starving_," Ratpaw complained. 

The other cats had to agree. They had traveled all night, not trusting their surroundings enough to get some sleep. They hadn't found anything edible, and were afraid they might have to resort to eating Twoleg garbage.

"Let's split up, see if we can find anything," Tsunamipaw suggested, and looked towards the rising sun, "meet back here at Sunhigh."

The cats did so, Whitepelt going to the East, Tsunamipaw the North, Ashfur to the South, and Ratpaw to the West.

Ratpaw's delicate paws picked trought the rotting food, trash and Twolegs.

"Well, well, well." A voice growled. Ratpaw jumped around and saw a large black and white tom, with the gray cat she had met earlier. "It's the she-cat who thinks she can take on toms."

Ratpaw immediately dropped into an attack crouch and hissed, "Mousebrain."

"Mousebrain?" The black and white one sneered, "You put yourself, a wildcat, in danger, and think you can find your way around the city, then kill off one of the Scavengers' best fighters, and _I'm_ the mousebrain?"

"'One of your best fighters'? Your standards must be pretty low. I killed him with one of the first tricks an apprentice learns!"

The toms couldn't think of anyting to say to that, so they just attacked.

The black and white pulled Ratpaw to the ground, while the gray rose up on his hind legs, ready o deliver the killing blow.

It never came.

Tsunamipaw barreled into the gray, while Ashfur scratched up the black and white. Whitepelt joined Tsunamipaw. Ratpaw helped Ashfur.

"We give up! We give up!"

The Clan cats stopped their battle, wating to see if it was a trick. It wasn't. The pitiful cats turned tail and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**_Wow. That was... really short. I'm only going to ask for 2 reviews for this one, because it sucked so badly._**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**We're at the 20th chapter! CELEBRATION! I never thought I'd make it this far with -any- of my stories. Thank you all who have read and reviewed so far! And, today, my story will have been up for FOUR MONTHS! (See how slow I am?) Oh, and thank you all who said my story didn't suck! That gave me a happiness boost!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

Ratpaw stretched out her long claws, then retracted them. She felt sore and old as the elders as she stretched her muscles.

"My turn," She mewed to an almost-sleeping Tsunamipaw. The cats had eventually gotten so tired, they decided to rest in two small brown cubes. The couldn't let their guard down, though, so one cat kept watch at all times. Ratpaw had the last shift, as the sun was already rising. In the East, the sun had streaked the sky with orange and pink, and lit the dark sky so it turned a cerulean blue. in the West, the sky was a dark blue, and stars dotted it. A sliver of the moon was in a far corner. When the sun had graced all corners of the sky, Ratpaw rose to wake the others.

"Time to go," She whispered to Whitepelt.

Once everone was up, Ashfur led the way-- although he didn't know where they were going. Luckily, Ratpaw was there o tell him where to go. Somehow, she knew the way-- like she'd been wherever they were going before.

Ratpaw didn't notice, but she had grown on this journey. Her kitten-looks were gone, and her dull brown fur had a pretty golden tint to it, withtwo streaks of silver behind her ears. She was growing into a beautiful she-cat indeed, and Ashfur was noticing. Tsunamipaw watched Ashfur like a hawk now, ready to pounce.

"Kitty!" A Twoleg kit's voice rang out around the cats.

"Run!" Whitepelt ordered.

They took off, weaving through the many Twolegs of the city.

Soon they could hear the sobbing kit, and its mother trying to comfort it in the scratchy, harsh tones of the Twolegs.

The cats had noticed that the towers ad thinned out, there were less of them and more space between them. Ratpaw's heart soared. Not only because they were out of the fast-paced city, but because they were closer to their goal.

Tsunamipaw yawned. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light. Ratpaw and Whitepelt were already up, talking. Ashfur was still sleeping, curled up in a ball a little ways off. Tsunamipaw pawed the dark gray tabby awake.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

His sister nodded. "We're so close." Her eyes sparkled.

Ashfur nodded.

* * *

** I promise chapter 21 will be longer! I'm only gonna ask for two reviews, again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're approaching the end of this story... but don't worry! I'm gonna make a sequel! (sp?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

After a few miles, the cats were completely out of the city. There were Twoleg nests now, not towers. The smell of multiple cats wafted towards the travelers. Ratpaw was sure of where she was going now. She followed the scent, and the cats came across six cats, talking in urgent whispers. Tsunamipaw motioned for the others to come hide behind a bush downwind. They followed him quickly.

"No! Snow! We must attack now! We can't wait, we've waited too long!" An orange tom hoarsely told a white she-cat, who Ratpaw assumed was named Snow.

"Marsh! be reasonable! We are only six, ThunderClan is many!" She spat back at him.

"Hey, boss, I think I smell someone!" A dark tabby sniffed the air.

"Let's go check it out, Branch." A black and white she-cat growled.

"Hello."

The cats jumped around and gasped. A huge tortoiseshell tom smiled evilly at them. The cat called Branch cornered Whitepelt. She swiped a paw across his face, leaving bleeding scratches. "Branch, Badger, leave 'em. We'll bring 'em to Snow and Marsh."

"Okay, Viper," The black and white she-cat and dark tabby tom replied.

"Emerald! Come 'ere!" Viper cried. Snow and Marsh looked up, and, interested, sauntered over. A black she-cat with bright green eyes, no doubt where she got her name, bounded over. Ashfur recognized their scent. It was something he had forgotten about.

"BloodClan!"

"Yessss," Viper hissed,"We are the last. We were merely apprentices when your Firestar destroyed the great Scourge. You will pay!"

Ratpaw lunged at Marsh, while Tsunamipaw, being the largest of the four, took on Viper. Whitepelt attacked Branch, and Ashfur fought off both Emerald and Snow. Snarling, Ratpaw dug her sharp claws into Marsh's back. He retalliated by using his front paw to claw a deep scratch on the inside of her back leg. She yowled in pain and released her grip. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Marsh clawed her side before Ratpaw wriggled from under his paws. Latching on to his back again, she made sure her legs were well out of his reach. She delivered a killing bite to his neck like she would if she were hunting a vole. Marsh collapsed to the ground beneath her.

Ratpaw looked around to see how her friends were faring. Tsunamipaw and Viper were still in a struggle. Ashfur was fighting Emerald, but there was no sign of Snow. Whitepelt was finishing off Branch-- it looked like he was about ready to give up. One cat remained.

Where was Badger?

The answer came all too soon. An outraged black and white she-cat barreled into Ratpaw's clawed-up side. "This is for Marsh, my mate!" She cried, her voice filled with sorrow. She brought up her front paw and unsheathed her claws. Badger was a big cat, and Ratpaw was unusually small, giving the other cat the advantage. Badger brought her claws down on Ratpaw's head. The force caused a pounding headache and the claws caused bleeding around her ears, nose and left cheek. Ratpaw didn't think she could take anymore. Twisting so her belly faced her attacker (not a very smart move if you didn't have in mind what Ratpaw did), she unsheathed her claws and scratched Badger's chin, neck and belly. Digging her claws in, Ratpaw used all the force she had to spring forward and knock Badger to the ground. Badger's amber eyes filled with fear. She wriggled away from Ratpaw and bounded towards the woods. Ratpaw caught a glimpse of Snow's white fur and looked around once more. Branch was dead, and so was Emerald. Viper struggled away from Tsunamipaw and dashed to Snow and Badger.

Ratpaw's vision clouded, then she eventually fell to the ground, unconsious.

* * *

**I like the way this chapter turned out. Review, please! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is the last chapter, but after this I'm gonna write an epilouge and then I'll start the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

"Ratpaw, Ratpaw, wake up!"

The brown apprentice groggily opened her eyes to Whitepelt nudging her side.

What happened?

Oh, right.

Her side was covered in cobwebs, and so were the scratches on her head and belly. Ratpaw noticed Tsunamipaw had cuts on his back and half of his right ear was missing. Whitepelt had a scar above her left eye and Ashfur's front legs and right side were pretty beaten, too.

"Here, drink this," Ashfur pushed a water-soaked piece moss towards her. Ratpaw struggled to her paws and licked at the moss.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Tsunamipaw asked her anxiously.

Whitepelt gave him a dirty look and swiped at his ear playfully. "Don't ask her that!" She scolded.

"Why?" He asked.

"No, its fine," Ratpaw mewed, ignoring the sharp pain in her side.

"Let's leave," Ashfur said, "Here, lean on me."

Ratpaw accepted his offer and let him support her. "Let's go," She growled.

As the four cats approached the city once more, they hesitated. What if they had another run-in with the Scavengers? But if they didn't go through the city, how would they get back to the ThunderClan camp? Leaf-bare was rapidly coming on, and they did not want to be caught in the city for an entire season.

Ratpaw drew in her breath. "We have to go through," she sighed.

Whitepelt nodded and walked in front of the group. They followed her. Soon, they were back with the noise and confusion of the city. The group walked on until nightfall, and found a good place to sleep in a dark alley. When they awoke again, they immediately set off, wanting to get home. At dusk, the towers were finally beginning to thin out again and They cats knew they would be with Ravenpaw and Barley again by Moonhigh.

"We need to hunt," Whitepelt said reasonably.

"Nonsense," Tsunamipaw replied, "we'll hunt when we get to the Clans' old home."

"Tsunamipaw," Ashfur whispered, "we need to hunt _now_."

Tsunamipaw sighed. "Alright. Whitepelt and I will hunt. Ashfur, stay with Ratpaw. We'll bring both of you something."

A few minutes later, Tsunamipaw returned with a mouse and a vole. "Here." He gave the vole to Ratpaw just as Whitepelt came up with a sparrow and another mouse. She gave the mouse to Ashfur and ate the sparrow herself. Tsunamipaw chewed on his mouse.

"Come on." Ratpaw heaved herself to her paws and Ashfur was right there to steady her. Tsunamipaw and Whitepelt stood too.

Sure enough, when Moonhigh came, Ravenpaw and Barley's came into view. The black cat was out hunting and spotted them.

"Hey there!" He called. Tsunamipaw bounded over.

"Can we rest here for tonight?" He asked.

"Of course!" Ravenpaw said like Tsunamipaw didn't even need to ask for permission to spend the night.

When all the cats had settled down, Ravenpaw demanded to all the details of their journey. Considering the fact that Ratpaw had fallen to slep in the straw and hay, Ashfur and Tsunamipaw told him the story. Whiteplt drifted off to sleep halfway through their story-telling.

When dawn came, the cats set off once more. By Sunhigh, the ThunderClan territory was in sight. A border patrol of Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Brackenfur was out and spotted them. Squirrelflight gave Ashfur's shoulder a break by letting Ratpaw lean on her. Squirrelflight took Ratpaw to her sister Leafpool, and her sister's mentor Cinderpelt.

Only after both Cinderpelt and Leafpool had had a good look at her was Ratpaw allowed to go to Firestar to tell him where they had been. The wise ThunderClan leader nodded thoughtfully after her story.

"Ratpaw, you are a loyal ThunderClan apprentice. This journey proves to me that you deserve to become a warrior. Tsunamipaw too. Go grab some fresh-kill and I'll start the ceremony."

At dusk, Firestar called the Clan together. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here!"

Tsunamipaw and Ratpaw stood on the rock with Firestar. The leader told the Clan about the journey the brother and sister had shared with Whitepelt and Ashfur. At the end of the story, Firestar asked, "Now who says that these two apprentices don't deserve to become warriors?"

No one said anything, not even Spiderleg and Grasspaw.

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these two apprentices and let them become a warrior in their turn. Tsunamipaw, from now on, you shall be known as Tsunamiwave. Ratpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Silkshine, in honor of your mother, Maple's wishes."

"Tsunamiwave! Silkshine!" The Clan chorused.

"How did he know about Maple and her wanting to name you Silk?" He whispered.

"He told me to tell him everything," Silkshine replied.

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter. Next is the epilouge, and then the sequel. I hope you liked it! And, please review! (P.S.: Thisis the secondlongest chapter, at 866 words! The first longest is the first chapter at 991 words.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the epilouge and final chapter of "_Ratpaw_". I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy its sequel, "_Growing Up_". Thank you for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and, sadly, never will.

* * *

**

"Ashfur," Silkshine whispered to her mate, "guess what?"

"I don't know," Ashfur replied.

"I'm going to have our kits!"

Ashfur gasped. "Silkshine! That's...that's great!"

"I'll be joining in the nursery later today-- oh, Ashfur, I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," Her mate said truthfully.

Silkshine was moved into the nursery at dusk that day. Whitepelt was there-- she had been for half a moon with Tsunamiwave's kits.

"Hey, Silkshine," Whitepelt greeted.

"How are my favorite girls?" Tsunamiwave asked upon entering the nursery.

"No worse for wear," His mate replied.

Tsunamipaw touched noses with Silkshine in greeting. (**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I LOVE using "Silkshine" instead of "Ratpaw"**)

"I'll bring you in some fresh-kill later today," The silver-blue tom told his mate and his sister.

Silkshine's screech must have brought the entire forest to a dead halt.

"Just a little more," Her mate encouraged.

A single, sqealing kit emerged into the world. Her mother looked at her for a split second before reeling in pain as another kit prepared to come out. After that one was born, a third pushed his way through.

Silkshine lay in the nursery, breathing hard. Three healthy kits were mewling around her and Ashfur, their senses numb.

"What do you want to name them?"

"Singingkit," Silkshine nosed the silver she-kit. "In honor of how loud she was."

"You were pretty loud yourself," Ashfur laughed. "How about... Berrykit, for the brown tom because he just covered himself in those berries."

Ashfur was right-- Berrykit had gotten into a bush of tiny red berries.

"And, Foxkit, because he's a fighter," Silkshine nodded to the gray tom who was nosing Singingkit.

"Those are all good names." Tsunamiwave said.

His and Whitepelt's kits, Silverkit, Lakekit, Bluekit, Wildkit and Dangerkit, who had already opened their eyes, dashed in to see their new cousins.

"Beautiful," Silkshine whispered, watching them.

* * *

**There you have it. The epilouge. I think I'm gonna cry-- This was my best story! And now it's over... Review please, and I'll post the sequel soon... I think I'm gonna start it now! **


End file.
